


five times togami kissed makoto and one time he didn't

by paulmcmuffin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, A lot of kissing, Confused Naegi Makoto, Kissing, M/M, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, and drinks a lot of coffee, byakuya reads a lot, i love this trope and got inspired so here ya go, there's not that much to say about this, this fic is just them kissing okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcmuffin/pseuds/paulmcmuffin
Summary: Togami ends up kissing Makoto, for some reason, for five times. The sixth one is different, though.orTitle.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191





	five times togami kissed makoto and one time he didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franxxlada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franxxlada/gifts).



> hello my lovely readers!! <3 i promise, i'll be back on writing the multichapter fics soon, but you know, once you feel like you have to write something and get it out there, you just gotta do it. so!! this trope is one of my favorites, and since there's not that many naegami versions of it, i'm feeling myself with this, mostly. i hope you like this a little different take on the popular trope!! usually, these fics are all about fluff, but i just wanted to do things a little differently. also, i hope you can read between the lines, heh.
> 
> this fic is dedicated to a lovely friend of mine, fran, who always supports me and talks with me about everything!! i love you so much, i hope you like this lil story <3

I

Togami was sitting alone in the dining hall, drinking his coffee and reading a book, when Makoto sat next to him. The two of them hadn’t seen each other that day, so maybe the brunette just wanted to talk with the heir. Togami took a sip of his coffee and flipped to the next page.

“Uhh, am I disturbing you, Togami-kun?” Makoto asked cautiously, knowing the blonde could be a bit snappy if interrupted. He wasn’t this time; he set the book down on the table and took the coffee cup into his hand, turning his head to face the small brunette.

“No, not really. Did you have something to tell me, Naegi?” Togami said and sipped on his coffee. Then, as if reality just hit him right across the face, the heir noticed how close Makoto really was to him. Sitting on the bench next to Togami, the small boy was just a few inches across from him, hand almost touching his, resting on the table. Togami’s breath fell shorter, and a slight dust of pink appeared on his cheeks.

“Well, not actually, I just wanted to see how you’re doing. We haven’t talked at all for the whole day and…”

The boy’s speech drifted away from Togami’s ears as the latter kept focusing on Makoto’s face, smiling, freckled face, so cute. Hazel eyes sparkling, almost as if the stars of the night sky were there, lips so soft-looking, pink, ones Togami would love to kiss right about now.

Kiss. Now.

Interrupting Makoto’s monologue, the blonde bent down a little and kissed the boy quickly, barely touching the brunette’s lips with his own. It lasted for only a second, but it felt like a lifetime to Togami. He pulled away hastily, covering his mouth with a hand and blushing.

“I- I’m sorry, Naegi, I don’t know what came over me”, the heir stuttered slightly and got up from the chair, making a huge noise and forgetting his book on the table. Quickly, Togami ran out of the crowded dining hall, leaving the flustered brunette there wondering what the hell just happened, small fingers still lingering on his lips where the blonde’s breath had been only a few moments ago.

II

The library. That’s a place Togami could definitely be in completely alone, not having to worry about a certain ahoge-haired boy ruining his day with his warm and cozy presence. Presence that Togami enjoyed more than he could admit to himself. Something about Makoto just made the heir feel complete, whole in a way. Like something he’d been missing for his whole life without even knowing had finally come to him, making him the person he was supposed to be.

No, that couldn’t be it.

The blonde was reading a different kind of book this time and sipping on a cup of coffee as always. He knew he was totally dependent on caffeine, that he needed more coffee than the average high school student, but then again, he was above the average in many other ways as well.

Unlike Makoto Naegi, who was the perfect description of average.

Maybe Togami could someday even be above Makoto, the most average kid in the school, in a different kind of setting.

_What are you thinking about?! Concentrate!_

Blushing slightly due to his own almost inappropriate thoughts, Togami tried to shift his focus from the Naegi boy to the book he was reading. At the same time, as if being called upon, the short brunette appeared in the library, looking around him, not noticing the blonde sitting by the desk. Togami had managed to finally get his attention back on the book, so he didn’t see Makoto walking aimlessly around the big library. The book Togami was reading was a research on something he found interesting, and as he continued reading, he found himself wanting to find the material the researcher had used in their studies. Knowing the library of Hope’s Peak was enormous, the heir got up from the chair and began searching for two of the source materials listed at the back of the research. Concentrated, Togami wandered around, not paying too much attention on other possible students that were in the library at the same time. Suddenly, completely out of nowhere, the blonde felt himself bumping into something much smaller than him.

“Ah–!”

Togami looked down and saw Makoto in front of him, fallen down on the floor, looking a bit hurt. Immediately the heir felt his face heating up, but nevertheless he offered a hand to the brunette.

“I’m sorry, Naegi, I didn’t concentrate on my surroundings enough”, Togami said and held his hand out to Makoto who eventually took a hold of it, looking up at the heir, smiling faintly. Togami pulled the boy up who was far lighter than he’d imagined. Too late Togami realized he’d used too much force, and now the brunette was pressed against his chest, as if they were hugging.

“It’s okay, Togami-kun”, Makoto said, and the heir felt him smiling. Out of pure instinct, he took a hold of the brunette’s chin gently and tilted his head upwards. Makoto’s eyes were glistening, smiling, and his freckles were illuminated by the cozy light of the library. Togami felt his heart pounding.

_Just this one time._

He leaned down a little, just enough for him to kiss Makoto’s lips for the second time. Togami made sure this kiss lasted a bit longer than the previous one and moved his lips gracefully against the brunette’s, softly caressing Makoto’s face with his other hand. Just as he felt the brunette start kissing him back, Togami pulled away, looking shocked.

“I’m sorry Naegi, I– I have to go.”

And, much like the last time, the blonde left, leaving his book and coffee on the table and Makoto feeling flustered and breathless.

III

Togami was confused. He didn’t understand why he had been acting like that around Makoto for several days now. He was scared of facing the other boy, scared that he might end up doing the same thing again. Why had he kissed the brunette two times already? Why was there even any kissing happening between the two? Togami didn’t have a crush on the shorter boy, now, did he?

Did he?

No.

_I need to get this sorted out with him._

The blonde closed the book in front of him and got up from his desk. Feeling determined, he left the dorm and made his way across the hall to the other side, in front of Makoto’s door. As he was about to lift his hand to ring the doorbell, he suddenly stopped. Was he having second thoughts? Was the great heir of the Togami family feeling uncertain? Impossible.

_What if it happens again?_

Screw that, Togami had to talk with the brunette. He had to make things clear between them. Talking with the other boy wasn’t that hard, was it?

_Why am I second guessing this much??_

The heir shook his head, sighed and finally pressed the doorbell button. He waited for Makoto to open the door, sensing the anxiety dwelling up in his stomach. Togami couldn’t remember the last time he had been this nervous. Finally, the small brunette opened the door, wearing only a black tank top and a pair of sweatpants. He looked like he’d just woken up from a nap.

“I’m sorry it took so long, Togami-kun, I was just taking a nap.”

Oh, right.

As Makoto was rubbing his tired eyes and yawning, Togami noticed that he was staring at the boy again. He was staring at Makoto, and he felt the all too familiar blush creeping its way on his face. Makoto was just so cute with the ruffed hair, ahoge standing up more than usual, freckled face somehow glowing, tiny body clothed in the most casual clothes ever, and even so, he still looked breathtaking. Togami’s heart was pounding in his ears, and he made the same mistake as he’d previously made. He leaned down, grabbing Makoto’s face and kissed the boy – again.

_Oh no, not again._

But he couldn’t stop. Togami held Makoto’s face gently in his hands as he kissed the brunette’s lips, tilting his head slightly to the left and opened his mouth a bit more. Soon, his tongue was deep in Makoto’s mouth, and the latter was blushing furiously. Togami swirled his tongue around the brunette’s and let out a small sound of contentment. His hands dropped from Makoto’s face down to the boy’s waist, and he gripped at it, pulling Makoto toward him forcefully.

“A-ah, T-Togami–!” he heard Makoto yelp silently through the kiss. Then, it dawned on him. He was making out with the brunette.

_No. No no no._

Almost as suddenly as it had started, Togami stopped it. He let go of Makoto’s waist, broke the kiss and looked at the smaller boy with utter shock reflecting in his eyes. Makoto was panting, his face was flushed, and his expression was stunned.

“Togami-kun, what was that all about?” he asked, but the blonde didn’t answer. He turned his back to Makoto and stormed back into his dorm, closing the door loudly behind him.

_What am I doing?_

IV

Togami was a literal wreck. He couldn’t control his emotions anymore regarding the spiky-haired boy. He was constantly thinking about Makoto, thinking about his soft lips, how they’d moved against Togami’s own, the feeling of having Makoto’s tongue in his mouth, the boy’s face in his hands… The heir couldn’t get enough of the brunette, and he didn’t even know why. What was the reason behind all of this? Why did he keep on kissing Makoto like that, whenever he got the chance? Togami needed answers, and he was sure he’d get them today.

As he left the toilet stall, he went to wash his hands and took a look at himself in the mirror. Blond hair framing his face beautifully with a few strands hanging in his eyes. He looked good. Togami was happy with his looks, of course, but what really got the heir thinking was whether or not the small brunette thought the same way. Did Makoto like the way Togami looked? Did he find him attractive in the same way as the blonde found him cute and adorable? These were also some of the questions Togami needed the answers to, so he quickly dried his hands and turned to face the door.

“Togami-kun.”

_Oh no._

There he was, once again, and Togami felt himself blushing. Just looking at Makoto made him feel all kinds of things nowadays. How did the brunette manage to be so captivating? There was seemingly nothing special about him, but for some reason, he was everything Togami had been thinking about lately, everything he’d wanted lately.

_I want you._

Slowly but surely, Togami stepped toward Makoto who was still standing in front of the closed door to the toilet. The blonde reached for the lock and turned it, locking the door. After that, it was their lips’ turn to lock.

“Mmph–!”

Makoto whimpered slightly as Togami pushed him against the cold door, kissing him, licking his way into the brunette’s mouth. The blonde pushed one of his long legs between Makoto’s much shorter ones, and the boy gasped under his touch. Togami’s hands were roaming the brunette’s body, trying to touch everything he could – and Makoto seemed to melt into the heir. He opened his mouth wide, letting Togami explore every inch of it with his tongue, and the brunette moaned. He moaned out Togami’s name, pulling the blonde close to him by the waist, so that they were almost completely pressed up against each other. Togami’s leg was still between Makoto’s, and suddenly the pressure there grew. The heir felt the other boy’s erection on his leg, and that was when he broke the kiss.

Taking a few steps back, Togami panted, face flushed pink and sweaty, he stared at Makoto, who was in a state similar to Togami’s own.

_What the hell was that?_

“Togami-kun, please, don’t leave–“

“I’m sorry, Naegi.”

Togami unlocked the door and forced it open even though Makoto was still in front of it. He sprinted out, he ran and ran and ran, all the way down to the first floor and to the dorms, thinking of one thing and one thing only.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

V

It had been several days since the last make out session Togami had had with Makoto, and he was getting extremely worried. He hadn’t seen the brunette in a while, and his own feelings were becoming even more confusing. The heir was constantly thinking about Makoto, how much he wanted the other boy there, beside him, so that he could kiss him again. And again. And again. Just kiss the boy, until they’d have to take off their clothes.

_Why are these thoughts coming back to me?_

Togami was once again reading in his dorm with a cup of coffee beside him on the desk. After the incident that happened in the library, he’d stopped going there to read, just to avoid seeing Makoto there, bumping into him and maybe setting his lips on the boy’s mouth. That kind of activity had to stop. Togami couldn’t continue risking everything he stood for like this for some commoner boy, no matter how cute and adorable he was. The blonde took a sip of his coffee and turned the page of the book, when he suddenly heard a knock on the door.

_Who is coming to disturb my peace?_

Togami got up from the chair and made his way to the door. Once he’d opened it, he saw a short brunette standing in front of him, looking concerned.

_Makoto._

“H-hi, Togami-kun, I’m sorry I came to you all of a sudden, it’s just that I’ve been a bit worried about you. I’ve also been thinking about the things that have happened between us and I just wanted to say that I’m–“

Makoto couldn’t finish talking, since Togami grabbed the boy’s wrist all so suddenly, pulled him into the room, shut the door and slammed his lips against Makoto’s mouth.

“Mmh–!”

Togami pinned Makoto on the door by the wrists, using a bit too much force than he meant to, and kissed his lower lip, sucking on it, nibbling, almost biting, and he felt himself getting turned on. The blonde pushed a knee up to Makoto’s groin, and the brunette groaned. He was kissing Togami back with passion, licking at the taller boy’s tongue, making him shiver. Togami’s grip on Makoto’s wrists loosened, and he moved his hands to the brunette’s hair, entwining his long fingers in it. The kissing turned sloppier and wetter as Togami licked around Makoto’s mouth, making the boy gasp in pleasure. Saliva covering their swollen lips, the heir pulled the brunette down on to the floor, not breaking the kiss for a second. Once they were sitting on the floor, Togami finally broke the kiss, only to move his lips to Makoto’s pale neck. As the blonde sucked on a tender spot, definitely leaving a mark, Makoto sighed and closed his eyes.

“Now you’re not going anywhere, Togami-kun”, he breathed as the other boy kept kissing his neck.

“I wouldn’t go even if I wanted to.”

\+ I

Makoto was panting, feeling Togami planting soft kisses around the purple mark he’d just made on the brunette’s neck. Makoto’s head was racing, all of the thoughts he’d kept having of the pretty blonde boy who he had ended up kissing for multiple times already. Thoughts of Togami’s lips on his, how they’d felt like they belonged there, melting into Makoto’s mouth like a perfect mold. Thoughts of Togami’s shining blond hair in his eyes, in Makoto’s hands as he’d gripped on it during the strange make out sessions. And overall, thoughts of the heir just as himself, being his own person, the character Makoto had for some reason fallen for ages ago. Togami’s captivating presence, absolutely perfect appearance, glances he’d kept shooting at Makoto’s direction for what felt like an eternity.

_Oh, Togami-kun._

The five last times Makoto and Togami had kissed, it had been Togami who’d made the first move. But not this time.

Makoto took a hold of the blonde’s face, turned his head so that they were facing each other and finally, it was Makoto’s turn to kiss Togami. He kissed the boy with passion and love, love that he’d held within himself for longer than he could remember. Makoto’s hands flew to Togami’s blond hair, gripping and pulling at it lightly, making the heir moan quietly. Slowly, the brunette pushed Togami down, on to the floor, making him lie down on the cold surface. Makoto broke the kiss, and just for a second, a strand of saliva connected their lips when they looked at each other in the eyes, seeing the other’s emotions shining through. Now it was Makoto’s turn to grip Togami’s wrists, and as he looked down at the fallen heir, he smiled.

“It’s got to be my turn sometimes too.”

**Author's Note:**

> okayy, so leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this one! <3 i love you all so much, i'll see you again when i'm back at the longer fics, i promise!


End file.
